i'm beside you
by ELFairytale
Summary: "Chukae hyung!"/"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"/"Gwaenchana hyung, wajahku memang seperti ini bukan?..."/"akh…mi..an..Hae..hyu…"


**"** **I'm Your Side"**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Cho Donghae**

 **Find by yourself kkkk**

 **Genre: Brothership, Family**

 **Rate: T**

 **Point of View: Author**

 **AN:**

 **Fanfic pertama yang selesai dibuat sampai chapter pertama, sebelumnya pernah buat tapi berakhir di recycle bin karna selalu buntu di awal cerita kkkk. Terinspirasi dari drama korea. Maaf , cerita ini terlau mainstream** **L**

 **Don't like? It's okay, you can read this fanfiction dan beritahu saya kekurangannya, agar dapat diperbaiki^^**

 **ELFairytale** **©201** **5**

5 menit sebelum lomba renang 400 meter gaya bebas tingkat SMA putra dimulai. Para peserta saat ini sedang melakukan peregangan. Salah satu pesertanya adalah Cho Donghae siswa kelas 3 yang berprestasi dibidang olah raga renang SMA Seoul. Bisa dibilang Donghae cukup beruntung atau lebih tepatnya dia memang seorang atlet renang hebat karna ia terpilih menjadi perwakilan sekolahnya yang berhasil memasuki babak final.

Sorak sorai penonton telah meramaikan suasana arena perlombaan. Donghae melihat kesekitar kursi yang telah terisi penuh oleh orang – orang. Hingga pandangannya terhenti dibagian kanan depan kursi penonton. Ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya seorang namja berperawakan tinggi kurus dengan surai coklat agak ikal, ah! Dan juga namja itu berkulit putih layaknya boneka manekin.

Namja itu melambaikan tangannya, bibirnya menyungggingkan senyuman tulus menyambut pandangan donghae. Lalu lambainnya berubah menjadi sebuah kepalan yg tersimpan di dada dan berkata "semangat hyung"

"Lomba segera dimulai." ucap komentator

~BIP~ Waktu telah dihidupkan menandakan bahwa lomba telah dimulai

para peserta telah menjatuhkan diri mereka kedalam kolam. Aura panas dan persaingan yang begitu kuat sangat terasa, apalagi lintasan 3 yang ditempati donghae dan lintasan ke 4 yang ditempati oleh younghwa SMA **sekang** mereka berdua adalah peserta yg paling bersaing.

semua peserta telah membalik arah kembali, 3 putaran telah mereka lalui dan ini putaran terakhir untuk dapat mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi sang juara.

"saat ini younghwa memimpin pertama! dengan diikuti donghae diposisi ke dua.." ucap komentator pertama

"ah aniyo!.."Sanggah komentator ke 2 "donghae telah mensejajarkan posisinya dengan younghwa" lanjutnya saat melihat kecepatan donghae bertambah.

"yaa.. ini begitu ketat, seperti yang diprediksi 2 pesaing ini sedang bertarung untuk memimpin memperebutkan posisi pertama"

Namja tadi atau tepatnya adik dari Donghae yang menyanding nama Cho kyuhyun menonton hyungnya itu dengan cemas dan serius tangan kanan dan kirinya refleks saling bertautan.

"donghae, younghwa, donghae, younghwa…" ucap komentator untuk meneriakan salah 1 nama yang akan jadi pemenangnya. daaaannn…

"CHO DONGHAEEEEE….!" Antusias sang komentator saat ternyata donghaelah yang berhasil berada diposisi pertama menyentuh garis finish dengan waktu yang cukup cepat. Donghae berhasil memecahkan rekor dan merebut medali emas.

"YAAAA HYUUUUNG KAU BERHASIL!" seketika saja kyuhyun langsung berdiri berteriak antusias, ketegangan dan kecemasannya berubah menjadi kebanggaan terhadap hyungnya.

Siang telah berganti menjadi malam, Donghae telah mengganti setelan pakainnya seperti awal dia datang sebelum perlombaan, mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih yang ditutupi oleh jaket klub renangnya dengan bawahan celana jeans. Donghae berjalan ke luar gedung untuk pulang.

"Chukae Hyung!"

Baru sampai donghae di luar pintu gerbang, kyuhyun langsung menyodorkan 1 botol minuman padanya. Sejak perlombaan berakhir ternyata kyuhyun menunggunya diluar. Padahal cuaca malam ini kurang bagus.

"eoh! Kyu, kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"apalagi selain menunggumu. Aku ingin pulang bersama hyungku yang hebat" jawab kyuhyun sambil menaikan alisnya " hyung ambil ini tanganku hampir putus" keluhnya karna minuman yang dia berikan pada donghae tak kunjung diterima.

"ah mian…" donghaepun segera mengambil minuman itu. Tangannya dan tangan kyuhyun otomatis saling bersentuhan dan rasa dinginlah yang dirasakan donghae saat menyentuh tangan kyuhyun.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, ish! harusnya kau pulang duluan, jangan menugguku disini. Kau tahu cuaca saat ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu!" wajar saja tubuh kyuhyun kedinginan, menunggu diluar berjam jam saat cuaca dingin seperti ini dan bodohnya ia hanya mengenakan hoodie tipis. Karna khawatir donghae segera melepas jaket miliknya, tanpa mengatakan sesuatu ia langsung mengenakan jaket itu pada kyuhyun.

"Hyung kau berlebihan, Aku tidak apa apa!" protes kyuhyun hendak melepas kembali jaket yg donghae berikan

"Jangan banyak bicara, pakai saja! Aku akan lebih berlebihan bila kau sakit!" mendengar itu kyuhyun hanya bisa memajukan mulutnya, dia sungguh imut saat bertingkah seperti itu.

.

.

"Pagi kyu.." sapa donghae yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan

"Hmm pagi hyung.." kyuhyun menjawab tanpa semangat, tubuhnya terasa lesu mungkin karna kejadian semalam. Kyuhyun menarik kursinya lalu menempatinya.

"cha! Makanlah, menu hari ini special untuk merayakan kemenanganku kemarin kkkk"

Donghae telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan dan duduk dihadapan kyuhyun. Pandangannya tertuju pada dongsaengnya yang menundukan kepala dengan tangan terlipat menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"kyunie ireona, jangan tidur terus. Kau ini apa tidak tergoda oleh masakanku, hemm?" goda sang hyung sambil mengipas ngipas makanan yang telah ia buat agar aromanya dapat tercium oleh kyuhyun "ah jinjja masita kyuu, palli ireona.."

 _'_ _ish! Hyung berhenti menggodaku… aku tidak tidur! biarkan aku memejamkan mataku sebentar. kepalaku pusing.."_

Kyuhyun tak menggubris ucapan donghae dia hanya mengumpat dalam hati

"Kyu?"

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!" baiklah kali ini kesabarannya hilang karna kyuhyun mengacuhkannya

" _Hyung_ kau berisiik..." akhirnya setelah mendengar teriakan donghae, ia mengangkat wajah pucatnya "uhuk..uhuk.."

"eoh? Gwaenchana? kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali" donghae hendak memegang dahi pemuda pucat itu memastikan apa keadaannya baik baik saja. Tapi dengan sigap kyuhyun menghindarinya karna tidak ingin donghae khawatir. Dia ingat perkataan donghae kemarin malam yg akan lebih berlebihan jika dirinya sakit.

"Gwaenchana hyung, wajahku memang seperti ini bukan? Ah! Hyung dari aroma masakanmu , sepertinya tidak enak hingga membuatku terbatuk!"

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Ini enak, cobalah jika kalau tak percaya" hyung childishnya itu langsung menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap membuktikan bahwa rasa masakannya tidak seperti yang dikatakan kyuhyun. Kyu, sepertinya kau berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

Kondisi kyuhyun yang kurang sehat hari ini membuat moodnya jatuh. Disekolahpun dia memilih duduk di bangku ke-2 terakhir agar bisa tidur tanpa harus ketahuan _sonsaengnim_.

Dan sekarang telah menunjukan jam istirahat, tak ada niatan untuknya pergi ke kantin seperti siswa lain. kyuhyun masih merebahkan kepalanya dengan lengan sebagai bantalannya. Kepalanya benar-benar berdenyut ia pun memejamkan matanya berharap peningnya itu hilang.

BRAKK~

Belum semenit kyuhyun memejamkan mata, disebelah kanannya terdengar suara gebrakan meja.

"akh.. Ya! Lee jongyun appo! Lepaskan tanganku!" rintih seorang yeoja yang kyuhyun kenal pemilik suara itu adalah tiffany teman sekelasnya.

' _aish apa dia berulah lagi?'_ batin kyuhyun

Awalnya kyuhyun tidak akan menghiraukan keributan itu karna telah terbiasa dengan ulah yang selalu dibuat oleh Lee Jonghyun tapi saat mendengar korban pembullyannya sekarang seorang yeoja, dia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja. Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat orang yang menyakiti perempuan, anak-anak dan juga hyungnya Lee Donghae. karna menurut kyuhyun perempuan dan anak-anak itu seharusnya dilindungi bukan sebaliknya. Meskipun donghae bukan anak-anak apalagi perempuan dia tidak suka ada yang menyakitinya. Alasannya tentu saja karna dia Hyungnya. Saat kyuhyun umur 9 thn dan donghae umur 10 thn mereka telah berjanji untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain tak peduli apapun itu keadaannya.

"akh appo!" sekali lagi rintihan itu terdengar

Kyuhyun tak bisa diam terlalu lama. diapun bangkit dari tempatnya mendekati jonghyun yang sedang memegang tangan tiffany erat oleh tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang hendak menampar tiffany.

"Hentikan.." ucap kyuhyun dingin sambil menangkis tangan jonghyun yang hendak menampar tiffany

"Ya! Kau!.." teriak jonghyun, kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin

"hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu itu.."

"ooh rupanya si lemah ingin menjadi pahlawan? Eoh!?" perhatian jonghyun kini beralih pada kyuhyun. Namja yang selama ini selalu diam tak pernah menghiraukan kelakuan nakal jonghyun dikelas sekarang berani angkat bicara.

"memang benar aku ini lemah..." ucapnya tertunnduk untuk sesaat hingga detik kemuadian dia menegakan kepalanya "..tapi aku tidak lebih lemah dari seorang pria yang mengganggu wanita!" sindiran itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulut pedas kyuhyun

"Lee jong hyun kau sadar..? kau itu lebih lemah dariku!"

" _Mworago_?" jonghyun menarik kuat kerah seragam kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak dulu, kau.. sejak dibangku kelas satu aku mengenalmu, kau itu tampak menyedihkan! Kau pikir dengan caramu mempermainkan murid lain, kau merasa paling kuat?" ucap kyuhyun tenang diiringi senyum mengejek

" _geurae?_?" tanya jonghyun menantang. tangannya terlepas dari kerah baju milik kyuhyun ia beralih mendorong tubuh ringkih itu selangkah demi selangkah

 _TAP…_

 _"_ Kalu begitu teruslah bicara tentang semua hal yang ingin kau katakan sejak dulu!"

 _TAP…_

 _"_ Dan tunjukan padaku.. SEBERAPA KUAT DIRIMU!" emosinya kini benar – benar telah meluap. Mendorong tubuh kyuhyun dengan begitu kuat hingga berakhir membentur tembok dengan cukup keras.

"Ugh.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis mengingat kondisinya yang sedang tidak sehat. dia tidak bisa melawan terlalu keras badannya sudah terlalu lemas.

Kyuhyun meremas dada kanannya karna sesak akibat dorongan tadi _'akh appo'_

Padahal kelas telah dipenuhi oleh siswa 2-3 tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat melerai pertengkaran itu. apa sebegitu takutnyakah mereka pada lee jonghyun?

KRIIIIING~~

"Saem datang! Saem datang!" teriak salah satu siswa

Keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada kyuhyun karna bel telah berbunyi dan shin songsaenim datang untuk mengisi pelajaran matematika.

"urusan kita belum selesai Cho!" bisik jonghyun pada kyuhyun dan berlalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

Tapi tidak dengan kyuhyun dengan wajah yg dibuat seakan baik-baik saja, dia menghadap sang guru untuk meminta izin ke toilet. ah, tidak sebenarnya bukan toiletlah yg menjadi tujuannya dia hanya mencari alasan agar bisa keluar kelas untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang berteriak keskitan. meskipun awalnya tidak diizinkan oleh shin songsaengnim karna jam pelajarannya baru saja akan dimulai.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyeret tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Napasnya tersenggal, keringat dingin bercucuran. entah mengapa dadanya kembali begitu sesak setelah kejadian mengerikan 5 tahun lalu. ia tidak begitu ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kala itu. karna sebagian ingatannya hilang, ia hanya mengingat bahwa dirinya mengalami kecelakaan. Penyebab dan sedang bersama siapa ia saat itu bahkan tak diingatnya. Akibat dari kecelakaan itu dia mendapat _Pneumotorax,_ dokternya bilang saat itu tulang rusuk kyuhyun patah dan menusuk paru-parunya. Selama masa sekolahnya dia tidak pernah mengikuti olah raga berat. Ia hanya melihat teman-temannya dari kejauhan, Itulah mengapa kyuhyun disebut lemah oleh lee jonghyun.

 _BRUK…_

Tubuhnya limbung kedepan menabrak seorang pria yg sedang membawa tumpukan buku yg sepertinya akan diserahkan pada guru _._

"akh…mi..an..Hae..hyu…" samar-samar ia melihat pria yg ditabraknya. mengucapkan maaf karnanya buku yg dibawa pria itu berantakan. hingga akhirnya kegelapan menguasai pandangannya.

 **TBC**


End file.
